


Forest Fuckary

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Fantastic Beasts Smut Event Fics [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Mating, Angry Sex, Apple the Dragon, Beast Kink, Bottom Newt, Breeding Kink, Enemies to Lovers, Fairy Newt, Knight Percival, M/M, Open Ending, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Self Lubrication, Wing Kink, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Blurb: Newt is tending to his forest as a fairy should, helping his lovely creatures as he does each day. And then a stranger, hired by the town to kill, with a heart open to learning storms in and Newt needs to be a distraction. But they loose themselves in the process.





	Forest Fuckary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day three of [fantasticsmutbeastsweek](https://fantasticsmutbeastsweek.tumblr.com)'s LGBTQ+ Smut Event: Fantasy AU
> 
> This is fic is left open to a possible addition or follow up so let me know if you want more! 
> 
> Come see me on [Tumblr](https://thebeastswrite.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Thank you to [Nori](https://ladyoftheshrimp.tumblr.com) for beta'ing for me!

Newt had merely been doing his usual daily activities. Being a forest fairy meant that one needed to take care of their territory and he took particular pride in his forest. The trees grew strong and tall, roots spreading in a web beneath the ground. The water ran clear and fresh, giving life to the creatures there, the flowers bloomed in the light and the animals were balanced as nature wished.

There were quite a few Magical creatures in his home. He hadn’t always lived in this particular spot, travelling a long time in need of peace and change, finding an area that blossomed. He knew of the human community nearby, but they rarely ventured this deep.

Amongst his territory grew a small nestling of Green Dragons, their mother had been slayed by knights years ago and Newt had taken them under his wing, raising them strong and proud. The species was dwindling just as his own was, and it broke his heart to think they’d suffer.

Most had left their nest by now, fully grown and capable of venturing in search of their own homes, mates, and families. Only one remained, the youngest, a pretty little thing called Apple.

He was just reaching that age where he was cocky, playful, wanting to rut and race about. Soon he’d learn language, and be able to take on a human form, but for now he butted against Newt as he worked on the flowers, warm snout snuffling up under the fairy’s dress, hot breath on his inner thighs and dragging up towards his arse.

“Was twice this morning not enough for you?” The words are light and playful, a gentle hand pushing away an insistent head, sighing lightly when the Dragon simply returns to try again, eager to have his way.

“I spoil you, you know. Now what am I going to do when you’re gone and I have nobody to breed me so sweetly?” Glistening wings part, fluttering lightly, casting an array of colours over the foliage, giving a soft “oomph” when he’s pushed from his knees onto his front, claws paws dragging over his thighs.

“Greedy.” Newt laughs, a chiming sound, but he really doesn't mind the creature’s insistent wants. He finds it ever so sweet how attached to him the little nestling was, and he parts his thighs easily, hole still open and slick from their matings that morning.

He presses his wings to the grass in a sign of submission, pushing his arse up from the floor and parting his legs, arching his back in a full presentation, an offering to the creature to enjoy as he liked.

Apple growls in approval, claws catching on lace and skin as he pushes up, mounting Newt with an eager air. His’s tongue drags, scalding, over the back of his neck, burning where it covers bite marks from past matings.

Newt shivers in delight, already half hard in his dress, loving the instinctive base need that thrums from the dragon and into him. Apple has just outgrown him now, long body covering Newt’s so deliciously, larger, leathery wings pressing down over Newt’s own more delicate ones, pinning him to the grass as an Alpha should.

He’s taught him much already, when he was done whoever his mate ended up being will be pleased, that much he’ll make sure of. Newt can feel the heat of the dragon at his back, a thick, long cock dragging between his thighs, pressing between his cheeks, rutting over his hole but not quite pushing in.

It’s messy, smearing golden precum across Newt’s skin and he already feels obscenely wet and open, pushing back, helping to coax the Dragon into thrusting the right way, a nice, hard snap of his hips that drive the length of him right to the hilt.

Newt cries out when Apple pulls back, starting to fuck into him. The sheer power behind it driving his body up only to grip at grass and dirt and push himself down onto the Dragon’s cock once more. Newt gasps softly as he presses his forehead to his arm, biting hard at his lower lip.

The heat of the creature curls in the Fairies stomach. A delicious friction building between them, his lashes fluttering as Apple uses him, breeds him in that rough, raw way that Dragons have, claws ripping at lace.

His cock is heavy between his thighs, little gasps leaving him as Apple grinds deep into his body. But as sometimes is with creatures, it’s over too soon and Newt sobs softly when hot cum spills inside of him, his cock throbbing, wanting so badly to find release.

Apple huffs by his neck, nipping over one of the marks, slipping from him and Newt drops pliant onto the grass, cum coating the backs of his thighs, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment.

He was young, he’d learn to care for more than his own pleasure. Newt is about to tell him such when he hears the sound of footsteps, nudging the dragon from him, wings fluttering at the sound,  just in time for a sharp intake of breath, a draw of a sword and Newt moves quickly, placing his body between the new comer and Apple, snapping his head up to look at the human.

The Dragon snarls at his back and Newt hushes him, a hand curling in the remains of his lace dress, holding it to his chest as he takes in the human before him. The man is broad, sharp jaw and a hint of stubble, dark black hair and brown eyes that widen with surprise as he studies them.

Newt’s wings flutter in excitement, the human was so incredibly handsome, such a lovely power coming from him and he watches earth eyes drag over him, taking in the line of his cock through lace, the mess of his thighs and bare, freckled skin, glowing a soft gold as his magic peaks from arousal.

He knows he looks quite a mess, and he almost mourns that this human hadn’t come along when he was more presentable, even the flower crown nestled in red curls is askew.

“My name is Percival Graves, the town of MACUSA has sent me to deal with a Dragon infestation in their forests.”

Newt flushes at the rumbles in the man’s voice and  _oh_ , he really does sound lovely. All he needed was a distraction for Apple to dart back to his nest, and he was all too happy to provide that.

The fairy pushes up slowly, dragging his fingers over the Dragon’s head to soothe him, wings falling at his back, looking through thick lashes as he takes a slow step towards Percival, the lace covering him slipping that bit lower, a peak of nipple visible, shoulders bare, long legs on show.

“Hello Percival.” His voice is soft, coaxing, stopped only by the glint of metal as the sword raises at him in warning, but Newt is not afraid. He’s older than the woodlands and learnt long ago to read a human’s heart, and something about this man yearned for understanding. Newt would deal with him if he needed to, but he feels there is power in words and a gentle hand with this one.

“You’ve entered a fairy’s territory without permission, it’s rather rude don’t you think?”

Percival glances from Apple to Newt and the Fairy is pleased to see he can’t seem to stray away again, biting at cherry lips and ever so slowly letting the fabric inch more from his body.

“I was told that Dragons resided here, there was no sign of fae.”

Newt smiles, soft and sweet, bringing a finger up to press it against the side of the sword, pushing it slowly away and allowing him to slip closer, loving the way dark eyes dragged over him, even as brows furrow in suspicion.

“Fairy. Not fae. You humans always did mix up your species, I haven’t heard any lore that’s been correct yet.”

He catches a chin as Percival looks back to Apple, drawing his attention once more to Newt, smooth fingers running in fascination over rough stubble, wondering what it would feel like against his skin.

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to be rude.”

The words are clipped and Newt giggles sweetly, noting that the sword had fallen limp to Percival’s side and he was pressing up to the human’s chest now. Apple would be able to slip away soon, but that didn’t mean Newt couldn’t have his own fun.

“You’re forgiven for the rudeness, but I’m afraid I can’t forgive you for interrupting. I was having a wonderful time, and you cut it short.”

Newt juts his lower lip a little, pouting to the human whose eyes drop to his mouth and Newt wonders how much he must hunt Dragons to have been hired so specifically. Well, he may just be able to change his mind.

“I haven’t had a knight before.”

Newt trails his fingers ever so slowly over an armored chest, trailing over his lower stomach to catch on the fabric of his trousers. He bites his lip to hide a smile when the human makes a rough sound, catching a slim wrist.

“What are you up to Fairy?”

“Distracting you.”

Newt smiles, fluttering his lashes and he watches the anger flash in dark eyes when the knight looks about only to find the young Dragon gone.

“ _Shit_ , damn it!”

“I’d apologize but you came bundling into my territory to hunt something under my protection.”

Newt shrugs, but makes a little sound when the human steps forward, forcing him back.

“You shouldn’t interfere with knights, a lesser man would kill you for ruining his pay.”

“A lesser man would be killed for walking into my ring.”

Newt’s back hits the bark of a tree and Percival’s hand braces by his head, sword hitting the grass with a dull thud.

“And what was your plan for when I noticed the Dragon was gone?”

“Well I was hoping you’d be buried inside me by then but you appear to be a late bloomer.” The Fairy’s cheeks flush, even as he snarks back at the human, long fingers curling in the top of the armour, a small pull enough to tear it from his chest, throwing it aside.

“Late bloomer?” The human growls low and Newt nods, undeniably pleased by the hungry look on the man’s face. It seems he would be getting bred today afterall. “I’ll show you late bloomer you little harlot.”

A hand tangles in Newt’s curls, pressing, forcing the fairy down onto his knees, dragging his head back as Newt’s hands come up, making short work of the fabric covering an already impressive cock, his mouth all but watering as he takes in the lovely size of him.

Oh, he’d feel very good indeed. With any luck he’d be adept at using it as well.

Newt parts his lips as he curls his fingers around the thickness of his cock, whimpering when he’s dragged away with a rough “Wait.”

He looks up to the knight, licking over his lower lip, stroking his hand slowly up the length of him. Newt really hopes he hasn’t changed his mind, this was far better than a bloody fight.

“What’s your name?”

The Fairy blinks slowly, colour darkening on his cheeks when he realized he may have missed a few steps in the introduction.

“Newt.”

Lips curl into a half smile and he makes a surprised sound when he’s dragged down, cock head pressing past his lips, forcing his mouth open around him as Percival buries his length into the heat of Newt’s throat.

“Lovely to make your acquaintance, Newt.”

Newt’s lashes flutter, a shiver running down his spine when Percival holds his head down, forcing his cock deeper until Newt struggles to take him, wetness building on his lashes as the human grinds mercilessly into him, a low moan from above.

He can’t help but love the animalistic way he’s used. Newt so rarely gets to enjoy using his mouth on someone, creatures don’t tend to care for that, much more eager to get to a willing slit to breed than take their time on other options.

But Percival is so thorough in his enjoyment, slow grinds that grow into a steady thrust, pushing Newt’s head down into them, the Fairies mouth swollen and red when he pulls out, dragging in gasps as precum clings to his lower lip, blinking back tears at the ache in his throat.

“Fuck you’re pretty, how often do you do this? Get on your knees for any threat to your precious creatures, offer your ass and mouth as payment to keep them alive?”

Newt makes a little humiliated sound, eyes squeezing shut for a moment even as his cock leaks into his dress, thrilled by the raw control in the man’s voice.

“Usually I just scare them off, or kill them.” His voice is utterly wrecked from the fucking, breathing ragged, licking over his lower lip and stroking a hand over the jut of his cock. “I just liked the power you wield.”

Percival makes a low sound of approval, forcing Newt up from his knees, the Fairy’s wings tremble in pleasure at the rough handling and heat in his eyes.

“You’re about to feel it all you like sweet thing, and I don’t fuck around lightly, you take my cock and you’re  _mine_ , understand?”

Newt’s breath hitches at the possessiveness in his voice, the way rough hands grip as the backs of his thighs, lifting him, his back dragging against bark, arching into the hint of pain that rings so beautifully with pleasure.

“You can b-breed me when you admit that you were wrong to seek out my Dragons for pay.”

Newt tilts his head back when a hot mouth drags over his jaw, fingers brushing between his cheeks to drag over his rim, teasing around the loose, wet hole, pressing slowly against him and inching inside.

“They kill innocent people.”

“ _People_  kill people and they are in no way innocent. They destroy my creatures’ homes and families and leave them to starve!”

Newt wraps long legs around the human’s waist and Percival growls low, thrusting two fingers up into him, grinding roughly until the Fairy keens, wings flaring wide, a dazzling show of colour that lights up the area around them, flowers blooming in the grass, sweet yellows and reds.

“And what do you suggest I do? Let them kill entire towns?”

Newt grabs roughly at dark hair, crying out when fingers fuck against his prostate, Percival’s free hand reaching up to drag over a fragile wing, curling around the outer edge and dragging up as much of the length of it as he could, leaving Newt gasping, bucking between the two sensations.

“Talk to them! Feed them! Treat them like living things rather than a quick pass for gold, they’re just as much a victim as the townsfolk.”

Percival is quiet for a moment, but the clearing is filled with Newt’s desperate moans as he rocks down onto his fingers, riding the high that follows, so very close to the edge, his wings curling and arching into Percival’s touch.

“Show me how.”

Newt pants, tilting his head to allow sharp teeth to drag over his pulse, quite ready to cry and beg when fingers slip from him, pulling him away from the release he so greedily needs. He fights to understand what the human wants from him, tightening the grip of his thighs as a thick cock drags between his cheeks.

“Show me  _how_ to talk to them.”

“I will.” Newt whimpers the words, clinging to broad shoulders as Percival rocks up, cock pressing into him, fucking into a tight heat, slick with cum already.

“Stay and I’ll show you.”

Newt breathes the words, his magic building around them, flowers and vines curling around Percival’s calves, holding him to them as Percival snaps his hips up, pushing Newt down until the Fairy wails his pleasure, cumming in messy streaks onto the lace remains of his dress.

Release feels so incredibly good, eyes rolling back and mouth parted as Percival starts to rut into him, the wet sound of skin on skin, mingling with moans of pleasure echoing through the trees who listen excitedly at the prospect of a new member joining their pack.

“ _Stay_.” Newt grips at dark hair, forcing Percival’s head back, mouth so dangerously close now, a pact between them that neither quite understand.

Percival fucks as deep into him as he can get and when he stiffens to cum he groans a low “I will” mouth catching on Newt’s, the leaves shaking from the trees, falling around them as flowers burst with a sweet scent and multitudes of vibrant petals.

They collapse against the tree, the symphony of their mating finally falling quiet as the forest settles around them, a weapon lays forgotten at their feet as mouths meet again, and again, drinking in the taste of each other as Newt’s wings quiver with the feeling of a new day dawning.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me going!


End file.
